


A Song For Lizzie

by ThatLizzingtonShipper



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLizzingtonShipper/pseuds/ThatLizzingtonShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night at a karaoke bar Red decides to sing a song to his dear Liz</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song For Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this one-shot because I was bored one day.

Elizabeth Keen found herself at Little Jim's Karaoke Bar on Washington Ave. Saturday night. Reddington had invited her and she agreed to it. They were becoming closer in their relationship. She stepped inside the bar, the sound of people singing and the cold air hit her. She saw Raymond and Dembe listening to the person who was singing. She sat down next to Reddington. Red looked at her and smiled. "Do you want something to drink, Lizzie," Red asked her. She shook her head. "Ok, well I'm just going to get something for myself then," He said, going to the bar. Dembe chuckled. "That man and his alcohol," He said, smiling. Elizabeth found herself smiling back. 

The person finished and sat back down. Another person went up. Liz didn't really go to bars, much less karaoke bars. Raymond came back with his drink. "So, why'd you bring me here," Liz asked. "I don't know," He told her. She sighed and listened to the person singing.  
*

Red had definitely drunken to much alcohol. "Raymond, I think it's time to go," Dembe ordered. "No, no it's not time to go yet. I just have to do one more thing," He assured his bodyguard. Red went up to the karaoke stage. Elizabeth knew he wasn't doing what she thinks he was doing. 

"This is a song for my partner,Liz," He said into the microphone. The music started playing. Elizabeth tried to her shock and giggling. "Just a small town girl," Red sang. "Livin in a lonely world. She took midnight train going anywhere," He continued. "Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere," He sang as there was a short break in the song. "A singer in a smoky room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on," He continued. Elizabeth had to admit he was pretty good. "Strangers waiting, living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night, night," He said. 

Elizabeth as Red continued to sing Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing'. Dembe just kept on chuckling to himself.

When Red was done, Elizabeth and Dembe literally dragged Red off the stage. "But I'm not done," Red whined. Liz smiled as they drove off in the black Mercedes.


End file.
